


The Night We Met

by gaylina



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylina/pseuds/gaylina
Summary: A stranger in the bar stirred up the brunette’s feelings and now she is afraid of falling in love, because she knows she will be left with a broken heart again. But she was wrong.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t honestly know what it is, but enjoy. I had to give them the ending they deserve.

She was never alone. She was going out with her friends from Miami’s Medical University, drinking so much she couldn’t remember how she ended up waking up in a stranger’s bed. However, Luisa was good at dating girls. She liked them, a lot. She was feeling attraction to many of them in college, she was completely opened about her preferences to her family and, of course, her absent-minded, yet rich brother.

Years passed and Luisa became a remarkable doctor with an abundant professionalism in one of the best hospitals of her hometown. The woman worked hard as ever and always did her best, she was a diligent worker and nothing could distract her from being competent in her chosen job. Despite that, she was passionate about her work as well as her romances. 

Sooner or later, sitting in the bar, Luisa was sipping her Singapore Sling in a full boredom. She utterly forgot the feeling of being loved and touched. The woman was overworked and worn-out. She was waiting for someone special to come in her life and make it a little brighter.

All of sudden, her mind cleared when she saw a charming woman walking right straight to the bar to order a drink. It seemed to Luisa, she was walking in a slow motion. It was hard for Luisa not to pay attention to the stranger but she continued sipping her cocktail anyway. A few seconds later, realizing how good-looking the female she has never met in that bar before was, Luisa locked her eyes on a young woman. She was wearing a red dress which was showing off every inch of her perfect body and the locks of her red wavy hair were innocently falling off her shoulders. Luisa had never met anyone prettier in her life, and it was not an exaggeration.

The redhead walked straight up to her, perkily wagging her hips. Luisa couldn’t take her eyes off the stranger, she was astonished, in a good way, obviously. The woman sat closely to Luisa and ordered some expensive drink Luisa has never tasted before because she knew she wouldn’t waste her money on such high-priced drinks as she always enjoyed the same ones. 

‘It’s such a pricey one, don’t you think?’ Luisa started, visibly flirting with her. 

‘Well’, the woman answered with a cold face after she’d turned her head to spot Luisa, ‘I’m visiting my boyfriend who owns a hotel chain in Miami, I can afford it.’ She smiled. 

It was obvious to Luisa she had no chances until she remembered it was a lesbian bar. She grinned as the redhead had clearly something to explain. 

‘Then what are you doing in a such place?’ Luisa turned her head in a direction of a sign ‘Women’s Bar is always here for you, even if your girlfriend isn’t!’

The ‘newcomer’ threw a quick look at bright neon letters and was going to grab her drink when felt her face covering with a light blush. Luisa noticed it and tried to change the topic.

‘It’s none of my business, sorry’, Luisa looked right in the redhead’s electric blue eyes, which were tempting her more and more with each second. ‘What’s your name, good-looker?’, she teased her. 

‘I don’t usually give my name to strangers but I can do an excuse for you’, she teased her back, smiling with the corners of her red lips. ‘I’m Rose’, she played with a straw in her drink. 

‘Rose’, Luisa repeated thoughtfully, as if it somehow reminded her about something. 

‘What’s yours?’ Rose interrupted Luisa’s thoughts still having a light smile on her face full of freckles.

‘Luisa Alver, the best obstetrics gynecologists of Miami here is!’ Luisa raised her voice and slammed the empty glass over the bar table waving for more. 

Rose was sitting quietly, watching her, exploring every part of her unapproachable body, she definitely was interested in the impulsive brunette. 

It was 10 in the evening, Sultans Of Swing by Dire Straits was playing in the background and two sultry females were actively discussing their lives and jobs. Rose let Luisa know she had been to New Mexico to defend some immigrant’s rights which caused Luisa gasping. As it turned out, a brunette was born there.

‘What a coincidence!’, she laughed and some kind of tension followed. It was quite clear because Rose was thinking about dragging her tonight’s drinking companion in bed since that time Luisa moved closer and gave her a primitive signal as she leaned for a bottle of olives making her breasts brushing Rose’s hand as a result.

‘Are you busy tonight?’, Rose whispered in a brunette’s ear separating each word which made Luisa shiver. 

There was no response. Apart from Luisa putting her hand on Rose’s leg making Rose vulnerable enough. Rose wasn’t expecting that. Luisa placed her hand on the redhead’s waist and pulled her closer which followed by a lustful kiss afterwards. Luisa felt something in her stomach — it was either butterflies or tequila. Anyway, the pleasure lasted for a few seconds.

All at once, they were interrupted by a barman who was cheering everyone to try free drinks since it was Spooky Friday. 

Rose tried to shut the bothering sounds down by kissing the brunette deeper and playing with her dark brown hair.

‘I want you, now’, Rose moaned into Luisa’s ear, ‘Let’s get out of here’, she continued and grabbed Luisa gently by her hand. 

As they ran out of the bar, Rose tried to find the closest possible wall to push Luisa against and kiss her. Luisa pulled Rose closer, her mind flying somewhere else. She was freezing in a short dress, it was too cold for October and the only things that warmed her up were Rose’s touches and kisses. Rose started kissing Luisa’s neck and making a path of hot licks from her cheekbone to a dress cutout. Luisa trembled, it caused million of goosebumps running throughout her whole body pressed by Rose’s. 

They didn’t care about what may happen next. Two young women wanted to satisfy their wishes knowing they needed to feel each other’s moans and bodies tangled in one. 

Rose felt the brunette’s eyes all over her, the heatwave was about to strike them. Luisa stepped back for a while. She was stunned. By the other woman’s features, by her charm. But she had no time to picture every angle of the redhead’s silhouette. 

‘I have a room for us’, Rose breathed heavily, putting her hand lower on Luisa’s waist. She pecked Luisa in her lips once again and dragged her down the street.

Five minutes later they had approached Rose’s place.

Not even looking around, Luisa stepped in the middle of a living room, tangling her hands in Rose’s curls and gradually taking her tight, almost impossible to take off, dress. The process was intense, they were hurrying, but, actually they had nowhere to rush. Despite the fact Luisa had a family dinner the following afternoon. She had to go there. She knew it was necessary to show up and meet her family after she’d been drinking for months.

Rose moaned in pleasure, ‘Please’, she begged Luisa for more. Luisa smirked but she didn’t crave giving Rose everything at once. 

Rose’s dress was thrown in the direction of the other side of her apartment. Luisa stopped for a second to admire the redhead’s body again. Rose was standing in front of her barely wearing something and waiting enthusiastically. Luisa stepped closer and looked down. She felt the pulsating warmth coming from her center. 

The brunette looked higher and found a pair of sparkling blue eyes, even in the darkness they were radiating light. She stood up on her toes to kiss the woman again cupping her face with both her arms. After all said and done, Rose pulled Luisa closer and took the jacket she gave her off with a harsh move. Rose threw the brunette down the bed and put her hands over Luisa’s bending them on the top of her head, which Luisa definitely wasn’t expecting. 

Luisa whined, ‘Rose...’

‘Are you okay? Did I hurt you?’, Rose cared. 

‘Nope, it’s alright. Would be much better if you’d pull my uncomfortable dress off’, she teased. 

Rose couldn’t wait anymore. She pulled Luisa’s pink velvet dress off, a path of burning kisses from her neck down to her bra followed. Rose didn’t linger long on her breasts, steadily moving downwards to where Luisa so impatiently wanted her and Rose seemed just as eager to get to this part.

The redhead noticed the dark laced lingerie straightaway. ‘Still waters run deep’, she smiled in a lustful smug. 

It turned Luisa on even more, she was ready as ever to feel Rose between her legs.

‘Can I?’ Rose asked as she kneeled. 

‘This is what we came here for.’ Luisa murmured. 

A moment later Luisa’s bra was resting on a mattress’ surface. 

Rose climbed on her elbows and took a second to appreciate Luisa’s breasts which were rising up and down while she was breathing weightily. 

Settled between Luisa’s tights, Rose slipped down and made a path of warm kisses from her stomach to the center. Luisa’s pants were soaked. She pulled them off without balking.

Rose’s actions were intense, however, she wasn’t showing it wholly. She paused, hesitating for the moment. She reminded herself about the pointless affairs she had. She wanted something real, permanent. She was sick of irrelevant hookups. 

As soon as she bowed to taste Luisa’s arousal, the brunette arched her back firmly.

‘God’, she screamed, pulling Rose’s head closer to the place she wanted her the most.

Rose smiled gloriously. She knew she could do wonders to women’s bodies. 

Continuing on fucking Luisa with her tongue, she was watching the woman wriggling underneath her. 

‘Damn, Rose’, she whined biting her lip and pulling Rose closer after she finished, throwing her in a wave of a mind-blowing orgasm. 

‘You’re quite good at that’, Luisa needled as Rose’s body collapsed on hers, ‘Why do you even need to hang around with men?’

She regretted after saying it, she didn’t really wanted to ruin the perfect moment. But Rose was unusually comfortable with the question she was asked. 

‘The only reason I ever dated men in my whole life was money. It still is, nothing’s changed’, She explained. ‘I am into women, Luisa. Haven’t you noticed yet?’ Rose pulled up a smile. 

Luisa looked right in the redhead’s clear blue eyes never wanting to let her go. She accepted the fact she would never meet this woman again after the night they’d spend together. But it wasn’t over. Not yet. 

‘Do you want me to do the same?’, Luisa wondered, softly grabbing Rose’s breasts with her hands and playing with her nipples making Rose shudder.

Rose genuinely liked Luisa. Ultimately, she knew she always ended up being attached to any living soul she had sex with. She was fragile, she needed someone to take care of her. The young woman was left with her heart broken over and over again. She didn’t want to open up to somebody she barely knew, she was sure nothing would make out of a lawyer and a doctor. Even realizing how nice Luisa seemed, she admitted it was just an another one-night stand.

‘I- I can’t.’ Rose let the sound out.

What happened to her? She seemed to be ready for anything Luisa would’ve offered her. 

‘I am supposed to wake up early in the morning. I have an important meeting I should definitely be at in my right mind. I should not think about any other things now.’ Such as hopeless romances, huh?

‘Well’, Luisa exhaled in a disappoint, ‘Not a big deal.’ She tried to escape from the redhead’s body above her.

The brunette was lost. Rose seemed to be a cold, independent and powerful woman. However, she would never miss a chance to have fun and allow herself something crazy. There was no way Rose rejected her. On the other hand, Luisa herself wasn’t an actual reason for that. 

Trying not to be selfish, Rose offered Luisa to stay at her place and take a shower if needed. 

‘Why do you have to leave it like this?’, Luisa barely got the words out of her mouth while getting out of bed and holding white sheets over her body. 

‘I’m not ready yet, it’s complicated.’ Rose tried to find a proper reason for Luisa to leave waving her hands in front of the brunette. 

Luisa nodded in understanding. She slipped into the shower leaving Rose sitting alone on the other side of the bed. 

Luisa had an urge to wash the day off her mind. She couldn’t control the thoughts that were coming to her head. She imagined every possible alternative for Rose to act like this. Luisa questioned herself: ‘Where did I mess up?’ 

The water was softly steaming down her spine, she squeezed herself with both her arms. Either a tear rolled over her cheek, or it was just a strong downpour from the shower which sprayed water all over her body. 

She got out of the shower and threw a quick look on a redhead. Rose was already napping curled on her side of bed. She was exhausted. 

Luisa approached the bed and fell down near Rose. It was nearly 2 a.m. She wrapped Rose with her arms slowly falling asleep. She knew it was the last time she got to touch her lover. Luisa was feeling safe in her embraces. It felt wrong, but she got caught on a hope that maybe, maybe, it was something more than an ordinary sex. A woman she met a few hours ago woke the feelings Luisa didn’t want to stir up for years.

It was early in the morning and Luisa kept on having fancy dreams about L.A. and its sandy beaches with sparkling water. 

Ruining a perfect moment, a heavy sound woke Luisa up. She didn’t give any damn, leaving it to Rose. 

She placed her hand on Rose’s side of bed but didn’t detect the redhead. Luisa climbed on her elbows and looked around. Rays of sunshine were flowing through the delicate curtains and the windows were opened. She heard a satisfying sound of waves crashing on the shore. Apparently, Rose’s apartment was situated close to the ocean. 

Having no time to pay attention to the details, Luisa pulled the first thing she found in Rose’s wardrobe on and rushed to the door. 

‘Miss Ruvelle?’, Someone knocked again. 

‘Ruvelle, sounds attractive’, Luisa rolled the ‘r’.

‘I am definitely not Miss Ruvelle, you can tell.’ She responded with a smile as she opened the door.

A woman in a plain uniform with a wheelbarrow was standing in front of her. 

‘Can I help you?’, Luisa sighed. 

‘Oh, good morning! My apologies, I didn’t know she wasn’t alone.’ The housemaid excused herself. 

‘Something else?’, Luisa crossed her arms yawning. 

‘Um, no, just a daily breakfast. It’s 9 in the morning. I- I will leave you then.’ The housemaid rolled the wheelbarrow of a little hill and walked out of the front door. 

Luisa realized she had four more hours to prepare for a family dinner. But the only thing she was focused on was Rose’s disappearance. 

She was confused. Rose didn’t tell her anything, but again, Luisa wasn’t the point. She wanted Rose to open up about her feelings, but what else did she expect from a one-night stand? At least, she hoped Rose wouldn’t leave her with nothing.

She casually backed into the bathroom hoping to find a toothbrush because, well, she drank too much last night and wanted to get rid of the acrid smell of alcohol. Although she was half sober, her vision was still fuzzy.

But not until the moment she noticed a piece of paper on a towel shelf while looking for a toothpaste. Her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed it and started reading.

‘Morning, Luisa. I am sorry I disappeared and possibly left you worrying. I should have told you that we will not be able to see each other again, it is over, whatever you call it. You have done nothing wrong, I am the reason. I do not want you to blame yourself. But you should understand that too, our story won’t end with us riding off into the sunset. I am giving you my number anyway so you can contact me if you need a lawyer: +1 374-529-507. Don’t use it for fun. If you are reading this, I am safe. The key is under the carpet outside, close the door and leave it at the same exact place. Take care of yourself, Lu.  
Rose.’

Luisa’s hands were slightly shaking, she was reading the note again and again, sentence by sentence. She was furious, however she knew the anger will fade away with time. But it only got worse. Rose was simply using her. The younger woman was abandoned, the fear of rejection was haunting her for ages. She was sure they had some kind of a connection and it should have not been left like this.

Luisa was standing in silence. Her eyes sparked with sadness. Although, her past taught her that it was tricky to trust redheads, Rose was something else. The brunette clearly understood their story won’t end with them riding off into the sunset. But it couldn’t end like this. 

Luisa decided not to focus on their break-up since she had other important stuff to be concerned about, for instance, her family dinner. 

She ran out of the bathroom holding the sheet of paper and pulled her dress on. It seemed tighter than it was last night. She spent almost an hour on contemplating Rose’s words and it was the right time to clean her mind. Luisa opened the front door and left the key under the carpet as Rose told her.

As soon as she arrived to the Marbella, she recognized her brother in his casual business outfit. She raised an eyebrow and whistled. 

‘Hey, Raf!’, Luisa waved to her brother. ‘How’ve you been?’ She gave a sluggish laugh. 

‘Luisa! Here you are!’ A man with chocolate hair and dark brown eyes turned his head to her. His last name, Solano, in turn added some charm to him. ‘Come here!’ He spread his arms widely and hugged her.

Luisa didn’t expect such a positive response after all she had done to her brother. For your record, she had done something Rafael couldn’t forgive her for until this day inclusively. But he decided to shut his feelings down, in other words, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. 

‘I’m- I’m good!’, he spread his hands. ‘Petra will show up any minute, you should...’ 

Speaking of Petra. Petra is Rafael’s fiancée, general manager of the Marbella, Emilio’s (Luisa’s and Rafael’s father) right hand, also known as ‘errand girl’. The blonde had the way out of every possible situation and trouble Rafael could get in. She was that type of a female who is bossy and unbreakable, with the only weakness - money, of course. Frankly, money is the only thing that connected her and Rafael. That’s why Luisa didn’t get along with her. She wanted a real and healthy relationship for her brother, which she knew Petra couldn’t offer. 

‘I understand, Rafael.’ Luisa pat on his shoulder. ‘I’ll go prepare for the dinner.’ She raised her chin. 

‘And Luisa,’ Rafael stopped her, ‘Father is bringing his new girlfriend,’ he rolled his eyes, ‘So you better be prepared for this too.’

‘Shut up! Not again!’ Luisa refused to believe him and cringed. ‘Well, see you then!’

Luisa wanted to impress her relatives with the incredible results in her doctor’s career, she wanted to prove that she is brilliant. During her whole life no one said a kind word to her. She was hiding in the on-call rooms crying when troubles were coming for her. She was scared, she needed someone to support her and go through it. 

The brunette opened the door of her apartment and flopped down on the couch. Realizing she should hurry, Luisa sighed and placed her hands on her lap standing up. She came up to the closet and flung open the door. A big variety of dresses and elegant jumpsuits appeared in front of her. 

‘Nah, not today’, Luisa hummed touching some of her expensive dresses, ‘My choice for today are pants and my favorite turquoise blouse!’ She put her hands on her hips. 

A small paper appeared on the floor out of nowhere while Luisa was changing her clothes. A note Rose wrote to her. It must have fallen out of her dress’ pocket. Once she picked it up, she shook her head and threw it on her office table. She wanted to keep it because it was the only thing Rose left her with. Moreover, it had Rose’s number on it. 

Luisa laid her eyes on the clock. It was 12 a.m. She had one more hour to wait or whatever she wanted to do with her free time. She chose to go downstairs. Either to fix her relationship with her brother and Petra or just to get drunk. 

As she stepped out of her room wearing long black heels which made her noticeably taller, Luisa made it to the elevator and pressed the button. 

She appeared on the first floor of the hotel and walked down the hall which led to the restaurant. Loud noises were coming from the place she was approaching. She jerked her head in the direction of a blonde and rolled her eyes. ‘I can do this’, she thought. 

‘Hi, Petra!’ Luisa hardly pulled the words out of her mouth. 

‘Luisa!’, Petra forced a smile. ‘I’m glad you could make it here!’ 

‘Oh, sure! I’m so happy to reunite with you all!’, Luisa said slumping her shoulders. 

The brunette walked past Petra and tried to find any familiar faces amongst the visitors of the hotel. She rested her eyes on the back of the head she’s seen before. A second later, she recognized her brother in the same suit she met him in. 

‘Hey! I showed up! Don’t you think I deserve some respect from your lovely fiancée?’, Luisa smiled. 

‘She is trying.’ Rafael gesticulated thereby offering a chair to his sister. 

‘Why wouldn’t she join us?’ Luisa wondered, leaning back in her chair. 

‘She is meeting the guests. Father and his new girlfriend might arrive any minute.’ He explained. ‘Wanna talk about it?’

‘Uh, not the best times for me right now, you know…’ Luisa tapped her fingers on the table. 

‘Are you sure? Can I help you somehow?’ Rafael understood Luisa in a heartbeat and covered her hand with his.

‘Thank you. The only way I can get over it is to forget it. I’m also trying, Rafael.’ A warm smile appeared on her face. She was impressed by her brother’s attitude. He cared about her. And it meant so much to Luisa.

The guests have arrived and made it to their table. Emilio entered first, Luisa and Rafael stood up to greet him. 

‘Dad! Long time, no see!’ Luisa hugged him.

‘Yeah, you’ve been missed here. Everyone’s lost their minds while you were gone.’ Rafael added. 

‘Fortunately, I came back to put the end to this chaos.’ Emilio hissed. ‘And… To introduce my girl! Come here, sweetheart.’

Luisa and Rafael looked at each other with some kind of embarrassment. Luisa couldn’t take her eyes off her brother. She truly missed him and it was a great achievement to be accepted by him.

A familiar laugh interrupted Luisa’s memories. Her look switched to a woman she would’ve not like to think of. Her eyes widened and mouth fell open. 

‘I’m Rose. Rose Ruvelle.’ A woman smiled extending her hand to Rafael. ‘And you must be…’ She silenced as her eyes fell on the brunette next to him. Rose’s eyes rounded and her lower lip trembled as a result. 

‘...Rafael.’ She continued, pretending like nothing had happened. 

‘Luisa!’, The corner of her mouth quirked up but she gave a half-smile anyway, ‘I’ve heard of you! Your father must really love you.’

Rose swallowed but her mouth was dry. She was shocked. She didn’t expect to see Luisa again. Especially, after their tough break-up. 

They all were standing awkwardly until Rafael suggested to sit. 

‘So, what do you do for living, Rose?’ He wondered. 

‘I’m a lawyer. I mainly travel around North and South America defending rights of accused. Not the best job, you know.’ She smiled. 

Luisa was still angry at the redhead who had left her with nothing. Although, she could allow herself to stare at her for a while. Rose was wearing the dark blue backless dress which highlighted every curve of her body. It seemed to Luisa, Rose could wear any clothes and still look attractive as ever. Luisa was eyeing her insatiably. She was thrilled by Rose’s allure. Red curls were bouncing on her breasts whenever she was talking or moving. Thin lips, clear blue eyes, perfectly sculpted cheekbones… Everything was flawless about Rose. 

The redhead’s melodic and charming laugh brought Luisa back to reality. Rose sat her eyes on the brunette and started observing her until their eyes met. Rose raised her eyebrow giving Luisa a sign and threw a quick look at the phone which was laying near Luisa’s clutch.

Luisa had an IQ of 152, of course she understood that. She took her phone and tapped on Rose’s number. 

Luisa: What are all these signs about?

Rose: Signs? Don’t you think it’s kind of crazy?

Luisa: What do you mean?

Rose: We meet in a lesbian bar, spend a night together and then it turns out that I am your STEPMOTHER!

Luisa: Don’t yell at me! It’s not my fault! I’m not the one who dates old men because of money! For your record, we didn’t even spend a proper night. 

Rose locked the screen of her phone and looked straight in Luisa’s eyes. She knew what she was doing so she excused herself and went to the bathroom. 

Luisa’s screen lightened up.

Rose: Come here. I’m in the ladies’ room. 

Luisa grinned and pretended that her phone was ringing.

‘I’m sorry, guys, it’s work.’ She held up her phone near her heart. 

‘It’s okay, sweetheart, I am so proud of you.’ Emilio said.

Sadness descended upon Rafael and he looked down. He never got a supportive word from his father, Luisa was his favorite child and it hasn’t changed. 

Luisa reached the bathroom door and pulled the handle. She caught Rose walking back and forth with a phone in her hand.

‘Hope no one saw you doing this.’ Luisa giggled. 

‘Luisa! We need to talk.’ Rose put her hands on her hips.

‘Mmhmm, you look even hotter now.’ Luisa teased and stepped closer. 

‘I’m not gonna leave him.’ Rose cut. 

Luisa pouted and turned her head towards the mirror. She fixed her hair and looked at Rose’s face full of guilt.

‘Look, I’m not judging you. It’s your life and you have all the rights. But…’ Luisa didn’t finish as Rose put her hands on Luisa’s waist and turned the brunette to herself. 

‘What are you doing?’ Luisa licked her lips and locked her eyes on Rose’s. 

‘Finishing what we’ve started.’ Rose murmured. 

‘Are you sure you want to do this here?’ Luisa couldn’t control her rapid breath while Rose was kissing her neck. 

‘Why not?’ Rose moved back to her original position to brush her lips against Luisa’s. 

They merged into the kiss and forgot about all the issues they had. The only thing that mattered was them.

Rose’s hand slipped under Luisa’s blouse and ran around her bra. Luisa shuddered. She threw her head back and let a deep moan out. They didn’t care that they were in a public restroom. At all. But they should have.

All of a sudden, the door handle of one of the stalls flipped and a woman of the age 50 walked out of it, throwing a shady look at two making out women.

‘Find yourself a room, ladies.’ She made a face and walked out of the restroom without even getting her hands clean. 

Rose and Luisa were locked in the same position: Luisa, sitting on the edge of the sink and Rose, holding her with her hands and keeping her close to herself. 

As soon as the older women left, two ladies burst out in a silent laugh. 

‘It seems to me we’ll never finish what we’ve started.’ She said with a smirk, slowly stepping back and releasing the brunette. 

‘But Rose!’ Luisa whined, needy and wanting to get more of the redhead’s touch.

‘Sorry, Lu, ne-‘ She almost said ‘next time’ but stopped herself in time. ’It would’ve sounded ridiculous, I don’t want to use her just for sex.’ She thought to herself. 

‘Let’s go, everyone must be worried already.’ Rose smiled and offered Luisa a hand so she could stand up and pull down her blouse. 

It seemed to both of them that it was just teasing, words and lust between them. But it was so much more than this. Rose knew Luisa deserves better than this. And she didn’t want to leave her with nothing. 

The evening went by faster than Luisa expected. Rose never left her mind. Even when she was sitting right in front of her. It’s been just a few days since she met her but it felt like they’ve known each other forever, but Luisa didn’t want to admit that she was falling in love. Rose was out of reach and Luisa wanted more. She didn’t know whether the redhead was teasing her or the circumstances weren’t right for them.

When Luisa came back home, she was constantly rewinding the moment when Rose kissed her cheek when she was leaving. Luisa sat on her bed and smiled. ’I act like a 12-year-old in love, ugh.’ She thought but then giggled immediately afterwards. 

She was so tired she hardly pulled herself out of her clothes and fell onto the bed, even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep so easily after everything that has happened to her for the past days. ‘That’s crazy.’ She husked, put a palm on her forehead and then fell asleep with a smile on her face, knowing it’s not over and she’ll be able to see the redhead again soon.

Luisa woke up to the storm outside and looked at the clock. 10:17 am. It was still dark in her room, the wind was blowing away everything on its way. 

‘That’s why I slept through my alarm, huh.’ She raised an eyebrow as she came closer to the window. She shut it and admired the view for a second. She loved living next to the ocean. Sometimes she associated herself with the storms raging outside. As chaotic as she is. 

That day she wanted to talk to her dad as it’s been forever since they hadn’t talked and she missed it. So, she opened her wardrobe and pulled out a plain gray and blue baggy dress and pulled it on. Nothing special, but comfy. 

She went downstairs on the elevator and expected to see no one but her dad. But what she saw left her speechless for a second. 

Rose was standing next to Luisa’s dad, a lot higher than Emilio is, she was wearing heels which made her legs seem even longer. She was wearing a bright pink blouse with a beige skirt, her long, red hair falling on her breasts. 

’Oh my god.’ Luisa stopped and turned the corner. She cleaned her throat, put her hands on her hips to make the dress look decent and less baggy and kept approaching her dad. 

‘Dad! Didn’t expect you to bring guests today as well!’ She looked at Rose and smirked as the redhead tried not to look at her breasts, Luisa’s hands still resting on her hips. 

‘Luisa!” Nice to see you again!’ Rose looked her at the eyes and gave her the most charming smile. 

‘What are you two talking about here?’ Luisa asked her dad in confusion. 

‘Nothing much, just business, sweetheart. I am waiting for Petra. Rafael is going to meet us in his office. Marbella’s income is going down, we gotta decide what to do.’ Emilio gesticulated. 

‘I’m sorry, dad. Hope you’ll figure something out. And Rose… Is she going with you all?’ Luisa asked innocently. 

’No, honey, she said she’ll stay with you, she wants to get to know you better. You won’t be bored, I promise!’ He laughed. 

‘Oh… Well then, I’ll take care of her!’ Luisa grinned. 

Both women clearly knew what Luisa really meant. 

They all stood awkwardly in silence until Emilio loudly interrupted, ‘Okay, girls, I’ll leave you then! Have fun!’

‘Good luck, dad!’ Luisa hugged him.

‘Goodbye, darling.’ Rose kissed him and Luisa made a face. 

As Emilio disappeared in a big crowd of Marbella’s guests, Rose came closer and hissed, ’What? I’m not enjoying it either, you know.’

‘Well, it’s what you chose.’ Luisa raised an eyebrow as she felt the redhead’s perfumes and closed her eyes. 

‘I can show you the hotel. Mind… going upstairs to my room?’ Luisa smirked. 

‘I’d love to, Luisa.’ Rose smiled and swallowed as she stepped away to let Luisa lead the way. 

They stepped out of the elevator at the fifth floor. Luisa’s room was located at the very end of it, it was the only room with the view on the ocean, and Luisa was very familiar with it, she felt safe there. 

They made their way to the door and Luisa invited Rose in. ’Come in, make yourself at home.’ The brunette husked. 

Rose twirled on her heels and looked around. ‘What a cozy place.’ She smiled at Luisa, coming closer to her. She took a lock of her hair and swirled it with her fingers. Only inches separating them.

Luisa breathed heavily and whispered. ‘There’s an even better place here. Let’s go.’

She grabbed Rose firmly by her hand and led her to the bedroom. She locked the door in order to make sure no one will disturb them. 

Rose was standing in the middle of the bedroom, waiting for Luisa to turn around. As Luisa made so, she stepped closer, closing the distance between them and locked their lips together. 

‘Rose-’ Luisa tried to say something in between the kisses in a more begging tone rather than a warning one, but gave in eventually. 

The brunette placed her hands on her lover’s hips and started moving towards the bed, their lips still pressed together. She tried to find the way to get Rose out of her clothes as the excitement was rapidly growing in their bodies. Luisa unbuttoned the redhead’s bright shirt and broke a kiss, placing a hand on her chest and pinning her down the bed. 

‘You better take that boring dress off too, Lu.’ Rose pointed at it and giggled. 

‘Huh, make me.’ Luisa leaned in and kissed her deeply. 

With a swift movement, Luisa took off Rose’s blouse, exposing her upper body and groaned at the sight of her red bra. She brushed her hand down the redhead’s stomach and placed a trace of kisses starting from her neck and down to the bra. She kept one hand on her neck and the other one was wandering between her thighs, teasing and not being anywhere else where Rose wanted her.

Rose breathed heavily and begged. ‘Lu, please.’ She moaned into the kiss. Luisa was kissing her restless, like it was their last time. But it wasn’t. 

’Patience, miss Ruvelle.’ Rose trembled beneath the brunette as she heard her last name being pronounced so perfectly, wanting her inside of herself more than anything. 

Rose took her hand and guided it down her body, desperately wanting to be fucked. But Luisa didn’t want to give her all at once so she pulled away from the kiss and smirked, her legs tightly wrapped against Rose’s thighs. She lifted her hands up and got rid of the dress she was wearing, throwing it on the floor. So now she was sitting on Rose almost naked, only wearing panties. Rose lifted herself up and licked her lips. Luisa leaned in to kiss her again and Rose moaned when she felt Luisa’s breasts on her upper body. Luisa tried to get rid of Rose’s bra, which was successful, and then whispered right into her ear. ’You’re so eager for this, aren’t you?’

Rose whimpered and pleaded. ’Please, I want it so badly, Lu…’

Luisa gave in and teased her entrance, feeling how aroused the redhead has gotten. 

‘God, you’re so wet.’ Luisa moaned as Rose arched off the bed and threw her head back, letting out a deep, silent moan. 

Luisa entered Rose with two fingers, thrusting them deeply inside her and Rose filled the room with loud moans, unable to say anything else. 

Luisa fastened her pace and Rose grabbed the brunette by her hair. Every thrust and touch sent sparks down her spine and made her squirm. She felt her legs shaking as she was slowly losing the control over herself. 

Luisa took pleasure of every time Rose moaned or dug her nails in her back while she was fucking her deeply. 

‘I- I’m gon-‘ Rose couldn’t finish her sentence as Luisa grabbed her neck and breathed ‘Come for me.‘ right in front of the redhead’s mouth before placing a rough kiss on her lips. 

Rose’s back arched, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Luisa’s hair as she came hard and moaned into the kiss, the orgasm driving every thought out of her mind. She broke the kiss and screamed Luisa’s name to the ceiling. 

As Rose came back down, she opened her eyes only to see Luisa looking at her in awe, admiring every part of her face and body. She took a sharp breath when Luisa removed her fingers and sucked them clean, looking her right in the eyes. 

‘Jesus, Lu.’ Rose put her hand on her forehead and laughed shyly. ‘I’m glad I decided to go with Emilio.’ She winked at Luisa. 

‘Oh, stop talking about my dad right now, please.’ They both giggled. 

Luisa caressed Rose’s cheek and kissed her softly this time. Luisa felt happy at that moment, truly happy. She hadn’t felt that safe in a long time. Rose’s hand was resting on her back and Luisa was smiling at her as if they were a cute couple snuggling in bed together. But Rose was her stepmother. Well, almost. Luisa overheard her dad’s and Rafael’s conversation earlier. Emilio told her brother he wanted to marry Rose. But, of course, it wasn’t because he loved her, she was just a toy for him, nothing more than just a girl twice younger than him he used for money and business only. Luisa felt guilty. She wanted the best for Rose, she thought she deserved someone who would really love her with all their heart, who would care for her feelings and would never hurt her. 

‘Lu?’ Rose’s soft voice interrupted Luisa’s flowing thoughts. 

‘Mhm?’ She grinned at the other woman. 

‘Are we doing it all right? I mean, that is so wrong, and you know it.’ Rose brought herself on her elbows and looked at Luisa with a bit of sadness in her eyes. She liked Luisa, she wouldn’t have sat next to her in that bar and kissed her later. She wasn’t the one who dated a lot. But she really did like Luisa. She was afraid of telling her that, afraid of the thought of being rejected for confessing her feelings to a woman. 

‘I know, Rose, it is just a temporary thing.’ Luisa placed a warm kiss on her cheek. ’But you will be okay, don’t worry about that. You are a strong, independent business woman, you can stand for yourself. And if you need something — just come to Marbella, I’m always here to help.’ She gave her the sweetest smile and Rose felt her chest heave and tears form in the corners of her eyes. 

‘Thank you, Luisa, you’ve no idea how much it means to me.’ She smiled and went to the bathroom to pull herself together without the other woman seeing her in such state as she picked her clothes off the floor. No one has ever made her feel this way and sob like that. No one has ever cared for her. Rose never let anyone drive her head over heels. But Luisa probably was the one.

Meanwhile, Luisa was laying on her bed, drawing circles on her own stomach with different thoughts spiraling in her mind. 

She shuddered as she heard a sudden noise of the door. Rose went out the bathroom and threw a quick look at Luisa’s red face. ‘Are you okay? Is something wrong?’

She sat down at the edge of the bed next to Luisa. The brunette sat up and took Rose’s hand in her own. She was looking down all the time as she was stroking her palm with her fingers. Then she looked the redhead right in her blue as the sky eyes. Rose felt her heartbeat become more frequent and swallowed.

’Lu, listen-‘ Her thought was interrupted by Luisa placing her hand on her cheek and turning Rose’s face next to hers. She kissed her for the last time and could barely hold her tears back. 

Rose’s hand was placed firmly around Luisa’s but she had to break the kiss. ’I’ll just go, I’m sorry, Luisa.’

‘Right. See you later.’ She forced a smile. 

The look in her eyes was filled with sorrow as the other woman stepped out of the room.

It’s been a few months since she saw Rose for the last time. They’ve met up and hooked up for a few times after that Marbella visit. They’ve exchanged numbers so Rose could text Luisa too when she needed her. But it all wasn’t just about sex. Sometimes Rose was coming over to Luisa’s place to watch movies with her or just talk about life, because Luisa didn’t really have anyone to talk to. They’ve became close and the only thing that was stopping them was Luisa’s dad, and Rose’s boyfriend. By the way, to Luisa’s great relief, he didn’t propose as he wanted to. Rose actually meant a lot to Luisa. So, that evening Luisa was sitting in her bedroom holding a glass of whiskey, wishing she was holding Rose instead. It felt like she hadn’t heard from Rose in forever as well as from her dad. They’ve disappeared for some unknown period of time and no one, even Raf, knew where they were. Luisa knew her dad has sunk in debts and was dealing with odd men, names of whom he had never told her. But she was worried about Rose. “Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she alive?” — Was everything Luisa could think about for the past months. These thoughts never left her mind as well as the charming woman with red hair. All Luisa asked for when she heard her phone buzzing was Rose, she wanted to hear her voice more than anything. She couldn’t get over her, she was stuck in her head. Not a single day has passed without the brunette not missing the other woman. She was desperately trying to find someone like her. She had many one-night stands after Rose, but no one could ever replace Rose. She was like a drug for her. She needed her. Luisa would’ve done anything to see her one more time, knowing it would never be enough after all. Luisa wasn’t happy about being stuck in the past, she wanted to live a happy and full life in present, with Rose in it, preferably. Of course, she tried to text her multiple times, but there was always no answer. 

Until one summer morning. Luisa was cooking herself breakfast, she preferred to cook herself instead of eating downstairs at the restaurant, when her phone made a sound. She threw a quick look at the clock and it was nearly 8 in the morning. ‘Oh, wow, someone has to be really bored to be up at such time.’ She thought to herself and froze. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the familiar name on her phone screen. 

Rose: Luisa? 

Luisa shook her head. ’It can’t be happening right now! What on earth…’

Luisa: Rose? Is it you? Are you alright?!

Luisa felt her eyes filling with tears. Rose had been missing for about five months and now she got a message from her. 

Rose: Yes, it’s me, Rose. We have to talk. Come meet me by this address at 10 in the morning today.

Rose attached a screenshot of the maps and the name of the street that Luisa was familiar with. It was the street where the bar they met in was located.

‘How romantic.’ Luisa thought. But Rose had to meet her. It was something important, otherwise she’d have just sent her a text.

Luisa was stressed. She didn’t know what to expect at all. She didn’t think of wearing something extra, she didn’t care, she just wanted to see Rose’s face and touch her again. 

It was 10:27 am as she stepped out of the hotel. She needed just half an hour to get to the bar. Luisa got in her car and started it. She drove out carefully and got to the right place exactly in time. 

It was kind of chilly outside, so the brunette was wearing a brown jacket which suited her dark green dress perfectly. She walked a bit down the street and got grabbed by her hand by someone very roughly. 

‘Rose?! Rose!’ Luisa recognized a woman, looking at the redhead shocked. 

‘Shhh! Be quiet, I don’t want anyone to hear or notice us!’ Rose whispered. 

‘Why that? What happened?’ Luisa asked her, a confusion on her face. ‘God, I’ve missed you so much, you can’t even imagine, Rose.’ She cupped Rose’s face with her hands. She was perfect in her eyes, the other woman had no flaws. 

‘Luisa, wait. Listen to me.’ Rose said with a serious face, putting Luisa’s hands aside. ’Your father…’

‘What? Where is he?’ Luisa cut. 

’I- I don’t know…’ The redhead shook her head. ’I’m saying that… He left me. He left me with nothing. Two months ago. I- I don’t know what to do, Lu-‘ Rose panted breathlessly. 

‘Wait… WHAT?!’ Luisa said loudly, shaking her head. ’I can’t believe- That couldn’t happen. Rose… Oh my god. I am so, so sorry. Ah, come here.’

She came closer and wrapped Rose in a hug, Rose hugged her even tighter in response. Luisa cupped Rose’s face and kissed her softly. Rose was holding the brunette’s arms next to her face and the tears were welling up. 

’We got this. Do you hear me? Rose? I’m here. You’re not alone. And we are going to be alright, okay?’ Luisa held Rose’s hands in hers and never wanted to let her go. 

’O- Okay. Thank you, Lu. I-‘ Rose was already sobbing because she sold her old apartment a long time ago and had nowhere to go, she had no idea what to do and how to act. She was lost. But she found her light. 

‘Let’s go to the hotel, you can settle at my place now.’ Luisa was still holding Rose’s hands. She saw tears in her eyes. She never wanted Rose to be hurt. She’d never seen her cry. She’d never even knew she’s capable of being vulnerable. Luisa wanted to protect her till the rest of her life and never let anyone hurt her again. But Rose was hurt and completely helpless. 

’What if Emilio comes to the hotel? What then? Is it even safe? Lu-‘ She panicked. 

‘Rose, please, calm down, I will take care of that. I haven’t heard of him in five months, I’ve no idea where he is but he’s definitely not in Miami. Don’t worry and leave all the bad memories behind. You are safe. Come on.’ All Luisa wanted to say was ’I love you.‘ And she did. But she didn’t really say that. Rose actually felt safe in her arms. Luisa also meant a lot to her. She’s helped her to fight her insecurities and made her a better person. She made her feel something that couldn’t be described in simple words. And Rose was more than grateful for Luisa in her life. She just wasn’t ready to admit it. 

They arrived at the hotel and made their way to Luisa’s room. Rose was panicking all the time so Luisa took her hand in hers. Rose smiled at her and the storm that was raging in her heart calmed down for a bit. 

‘Look, Rose. Do you mind telling me what had happened and how come he left you?’

’Lu, it’s complicated-‘ The redhead gesticulated and put her hand on her forehead. ‘I don’t want to- feel everything that I felt there again.’

‘Wait. Did he… hurt you physically?!’ Luisa stepped closer to Rose and carefully placed a hand on her side. 

‘Oh, no, no, he didn’t… hurt me physically. It wasn’t the physical contact. He- He was bringing up my past, of which I don’t want to talk anymore. He told me many horrible things I used to not believe in, but he made me. I- I can’t do this. I am a failure, Luisa. My parents have been abusing me since I was a child. I had no one to trust. I still don’t. I am afraid. What do I do now? I mean, I have money and everything… I just have no one to talk to?’ She lifted up her head and looked Luisa at the eyes, she squeezed her hand and parted her lips. ’I am filled with fears and anxiety. I never told this anyone, I always get judged for my looks. ‘Oh, she is so beautiful, how can she be insecure about herself or anything else in her life? I bet, she has a sugar daddy or something! Babygirl!’ I am in my thirties. And I am not like this. I used to hear it all the time, everywhere.’ Rose tried to hold back her tears but she failed. A tear broke through and Luisa leaned closer so she could wipe it off. 

‘Rose, listen to me. You are none of this. You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. You’re so impactful and you’re enough. You are trying so hard and I am proud of you. I really am. The days we spent together… They made me realize how kind-hearted you are. You have a beautiful soul, miss Ruvelle.’ Rose laughed and wiped her tears away. ‘And you deserve to be happy in this cruel, unfair world. And I can help you overcome anything on your path. We can do it together. Rose, I am so in-’ She couldn’t finish herself as she felt Rose’s lips on hers. Luisa was about to tear up as well and it wasn’t the right time for this but she’d missed it. 

‘Rose, I-‘ Luisa tried to say in between the kisses. 

’Lu, don’t say anything, I am in love with you, too. I mean, I’m an adult and it’s 2019 and I’m not ready to admit that I wanna be with woman… And I wanna be with you… They made me believe I am not capable of love. That I am a cold, selfish human being. And you proved me wrong. You made me feel love. And loved, and confident. And now I can say it out loud. I love you, Luisa Alver.‘

‘Rose, I cannot believe you said that. I love you, too.’ They merged into a kiss, but Luisa broke it after a while.

‘I promise you, we’ll figure everything out together. I will never leave your side. Always remember that.’ Rose made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Since the very first day they’ve met.

It’s been now a year since Rose and Luisa were officially dating. Still nothing from Emilio. Only Rose and Luisa. They are all that matters. They were constantly going on cute dates, picnics, spending nights together talking or exploring each other’s bodies, practicing self-love, getting rid of fears and anxieties. They gave Rose a raise at work and her and Lu even took a week off to fly on an island and spent the most incredible time there together. Luisa is a successful doctor, she grew as a person. They complete each other and their life as a couple seems to be perfect. But what happens next? 

‘Hey, Lu! Guess what? I just bought a car!’ Rose squealed, showing off the keys. 

‘You did what?!’ Luisa’s eyes rounded and she put the book she was reading away. 

‘My job. They gave me a raise!’ Rose said enthusiastically. 

’Rose! That’s amazing! Oh my god! I am so proud of you, you absolutely deserve it.’ She smiled widely and pulled her in a kiss. 

They made out for a bit, Rose, eventually, on Luisa’s lap, and Luisa playing with the redhead curls. 

‘Mmh, wait, Lu, I’ve got something for you!’ She raised her eyebrows. 

‘Wow, any other surprises? That’s impressive! I’ll make sure to thank you properly tonight.’ Luisa teased.

Rose just smiled at her and took her hand. 

‘Where are we going?’ Luisa laughed. 

‘You’ll see.’ Rose was holding Luisa’s hand as they stepped out of the hotel room. 

‘Come on in! Let’s take a drive! The weather is so nice!’ Rose said happily and opened her new cabriolet’s roof. 

‘Wow, Rose. That’s beautiful. Have I already said how proud I am of my girlfriend?’ Luisa came closer, put her hands on Rose’s waist and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

’I know, I know. I love you, too.’ She placed her own hands on Luisa’s, stopping her before it got more heated as she had something planned in her mind. 

’And now… Let’s go!’ She opened the door, offering Luisa a place to sit and closed the door. She, then, jumped into her new car, hands on the wheel. She turned her head to give Luisa a kiss and the brunette took her face in her hands in the return and kissed her back, smiling. 

They drove out of the hotel’s territory and headed to the ocean. The sun was going down slowly. The scenery was breathtaking. The two women were joking and laughing until Rose got off the road. 

‘Hey, everything good?’ A confused expression appeared on Luisa’s face. 

‘Yes, absolutely. Luisa. Today marks a year since we’re dating. And I wanna share my happiness, my sadness, my joy or fears with you till the rest of my life. Remember when I told you our story cannot end with us riding off into the sunset? Well, look at that.’ The redhead turned her head back and her eyes sparkled at the sight of an orange sun, slowly going down. 

‘Rose…’ Luisa whispered with the tears forming in her eyes. 

‘That’s right, Luisa. Our story won’t end like that. It’s only the beginning.’ She pulled out a little box and opened it. ’Will you marry me?’ She smiled. 

‘Rose! Oh my god! Yes, Rose, yes!!!’ Luisa let the tears flow. She put her hands around Rose’s neck and kissed her deeply. ’Of course I will!’ She laughed, wiping her tears away and kissed her now fiancée again. 

‘You know ours is the greatest love story ever told.’ Rose gave her the happiest smile.


End file.
